disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5931319-20130210203607
PLEASE READ!!!! Hey! The reason I'm posting This so many times is cause I don't know what to do. So, ANYONE GOOD WITH GUY ADVICE READ THIS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want I'll post more later. There's a guy that I've known for a really long time and I'm starting to like him alot, people used to(and still do) pick on us saying we like eachother, or were dating etc, and now I'm starting to think he likes me back, he's sometimes standing really close to me that I can literally hear him breathing or feel him breathing on my neck, not kidding, we really don't talk to eachother unless we're in the high-school tennis class(were both in 2 classes) this summer we talked alot, we had some moments yesterday and he got REALLLY close to me, like 5 times! Also, this summer, he asked me to play basketball with him in the pool, I said yes, I had nothing better to do lol, then, he asked me to hit with him, after that we went into the workout room(actually the whole class did but we were hanging out) we got to know eachother more and I liked that, he kinda acted like he liked me, we did this for 2 days, we tease eachother alot of the time, some days we don't say a word to eachother at all, today we did some, but anyway, he's also asked me to be his doubles partner before, which made my friend freak out, she ships the two of us, at a tourney, if I remember correctly, I was gonna watch his match and I didn't know how to get to the area where he was playing, so I asked someone, the lady asked me how I know him, and I told her we did tennis together, and I think she asked if we were dating, I can't remember. But we have tons of moments again, hes always standing really close to me and literally breathing on my neck, especially when were doubles partners, which is like ALL THE TIME! When he comes and give me pep-talks in between points he's always as close as jack and kim were when they almost kissed! No joke! We're pretty close friends, our parents are pretty close so that's a plus. Again, were partnered for like everything, I'm not sure if I've said this, last week he asked me to be his doubles partner, of course I said sure! I jump on it when someone asks me that. I think it's a honor, cause normally I'm pickin my own partners, it's weird I know but that's just how we roll. In the upper class I do, there are only 3 middle school students and I'm in that group, so I just talk to the other ones all the time(the other middle school kids are my crush, and my best friend, who are both guys) I talked to my friend the other day who is a guy and I looked over at my crush and I think he looked kinda jealous. Should I tell y'all more or not? Thanks for the help guys! Love y'all!!!!!!